turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Radcliffe
settler of |religion = |birth = century |death = |occupation = , , , Soldier |parents = Edward and Nell Radcliffe |spouse = Bertha |children = All unnamed |family = Henry Radcliffe (brother); Marcus Radcliffe (descendant) |type of appearance = Direct }}Richard Radcliffe was the younger son of Edward Radcliffe. Unlike his brother Henry, Richard quickly saw the possibilities of settling the newly discovered continent of Atlantis immediately. Like his brother, Richard Radcliffe did much to expand human settlement into Atlantis, venturing deep into the interior of the continent. Richard was not the sailor his father and brother were. Nonetheless, he dutifully served aboard his father's ship, the ''St. George''. Richard and his father met François Kersauzon in Le Croisic in 1452. Despite Richard's best efforts, Edward agreed to give Kersauzon one-third of his catch in exchange for the location of a new land. Upon their arrival, Richard admitted that his father had made a good bargain. Richard also saw his father's logic in moving people to Atlantis. After the colony of New Hastings was established, Richard was increasingly drawn into the unexplored woods and mountains of the continent. Even the rudimentary civilization of New Hastings grew stifling for him. Thus, in 1458, he, his wife, and eight to ten families from New Hastings, including his own, traveled up the Brede (a near New Hastings named for a creek near the original Hastings) to establish another town in the Atlantean woods. Even so, Richard Radcliffe preferred the life of the solitary hunter in the backwoods of Atlantis. He crossed the Green Ridge Mountains on foot, living off the land. He arrived in Avalon Bay months after brother first sighted it. In 1470, after he returned home from such a trip, he was horrified to learn that the Earl of Warwick had arrived in New Hastings, and had imposed a harsh tyranny. His wife, Bertha, informed him that his father and his brother both had already chafed under Warwick's rule. As Warwick's men rarely went to Bredestown, Richard saw to it that his blacksmith, Adam Higgins started making swords. Richard was almost delighted to learn that Warwick had decided to impose taxes upon New Hastings and Bredestown. He realized that the lord had gone too far, and that the people wouldn't stand for it. However, unlike his brother, Richard was ready to simply leave rather than fight. Henry convinced Richard otherwise. When Warwick's men came to tax Edward Radcliffe, Richard attempted an ambush, believing he'd kill all of the men, or at least lead them away. Instead, he succeeded in killing only one man. His other arrows went wild. Rather than pursue him, Warwick's men hacked Edward Radcliffe down. Richard and Henry evacuated their families deep into the woods. Henry held Richard partially responsible for their father's death. Nonetheless, Richard continued to prowl the woods near New Hastings, picking off Warwick's men by night. He even made a failed attempt to kill Warwick. After some days, the Radcliffe brothers had a plan of action in place. Richard gathered as many farmers from Bredestown who would follow him against Warwick. There was an initial skirmish between his band and Warwick soldiers, which saw fatalities on both sides. Nonetheless, Richard's forces stayed with him. They led Warwick's men into an ambush north of New Hastings a few hours later, at the stroke of midnight. Warwick himself was present, and even offered terms of surrender, which Richard refused. The two armies traded arrows as Warwick's knights advanced, as Richard stalled Warwick long enough for Henry Radcliffe to bring his ship, the Rose within firing distance. Warwick's men were blasted in the flanks, and collapsed quickly. Warwick himself was pinned by a dead horse. Richard Radcliffe shot Warwick in the face with an arrow. Peace was restored to New Hastings, as both Richard and Henry brought together the community to heal. Category:Radcliffes Category:Soldiers of the Battle of the Strand